In the Hands of Another
by NightShadow131
Summary: During a mission one of the pilots is critically injured. Another fights to save his life. With little amount of supplies, they're forced to wait for help that might not even come. Shounen ai, 2x4.
1. Panic

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, 2x4! Don't like? Don't read, and definitely don't flame. I don't want to hear it. They're fictional characters; I can do what I please. n.n

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

So, here ya have it. Finally, huh? Especially for one of you peoples. Lol. This is for you, Kim. (See? I posted it? n.n;;) Hope I don't disappoint. n.n

I've been mostly writing for LotR recently so forgive me if I make a mistake, especially since I haven't seen GW in forever. ..:sniff sniff:.. Really want to, though.

Well, please let me know what you think, 'kay? n.n And I hope you enjoy.

* * *

****

****

**In the Hands of Another**

**Chapter One: Panic**

Duo stared wide-eyed at the horrifying sight before him.

He was frozen, unable to even form a single word. There were shots being fired all around him, explosions rang out loudly; yet he could hear nothing, except the static that Quatre's gundam was now emitting.

It seemed like an eternity before he was able to move and that was only due to being shocked back into the battle by an enemy hitting his gundam.

He destroyed the enemy first and then, ignoring the others, he quickly set about finding Quatre's gundam, following the trail of smoke and fire. The damage done to his own gundam was not even noticed as panicked as he was.

He knew he was supposed to continue the fight; that he should complete the mission he and Quatre had been given, but he had to find Quatre. Each knew there was a high chance of the five of them dying at any moment. Every battle was a risk. They weren't supposed to be too close to each other. However, Duo and Quatre had become closer than any of the other pilots; through what had began as friendship and was now so much more.

The braided pilot had roughly and carelessly landed, his lover being the only thing on his mind; the only thing he cared about.

Immediately upon his landing he opened the hatch and jumped down from his kneeling gundam. He had tried to track Sandrock, Quatre's gundam, but it wouldn't show up on the radars.

Fearing the worst, Duo searched the old-fashioned way, pulling out his gun to be on the safe-side. With how shaky his hands were, however, he didn't think he'd be able to hit the target or even aim for that matter.

"Quatre!" he shouted despite his earlier caution. He knew there was an all too real possibility of the enemy being close by, also searching for the fallen gundam and its pilot. They wanted information about the gundam and their pilots.

_He's alright… He's alright…_ he repeated over and over again, searching frantically for the blonde.

Duo finally found the wreckage of Sandrock. It had taken him a lot farther away from his gundam than he had thought it would. He wished he could have used Deathscythe but the forest was too dense.

No signs of Quatre were seen; he figured he was still stuck in his destroyed gundam. The hatch wasn't even open, much to Duo's great dislike.

The brunette's breath caught in his throat as he came closer… closer… closer, seemingly miles away, though only mere feet… inches.

His still-trembling hands dropped his gun to the ground, landing with a dull _thump_.

He knew he had to hurry, his lover could be seriously injured, even dying, but no matter how much he wished it, his body would not move any faster.

Terrified of what he might find, he quickly opened the hatch as soon as his hand had found its way there.

Second after agonizing second passed as he watched the hatch ever-so-slowly open.

Duo gasped loudly at the sight he was met with.

There were sparks of electricity coming from every direction on Sandrock's consol, static heard as the screen flickered on and off.

But what most caught his attention wasn't the thick air, the sparks, the unnerving sound of the continuous static, or even the blood that caked the controls. No, it was the way no signs of breath could be seen, the way the blood trickled down the blonde's head, the way he was slumped forward unconscious.

He put his hands over his mouth in horror. This time his body did not freeze on him, but did the exact opposite as he sprang into action, determined to save his lover.

He had some difficulty getting past the mess of the cockpit. However, his fear and panic for Quatre's life proved to be the best motivation. He didn't care about the occasional cut from the sharp objects sticking out every which way. His only thoughts were focused on getting to Quatre, on helping his lover.

_He's alright… He's alright…_ he continued again, even with the scene before him.

Quatre was going to live… he was.

The braided pilot forced himself to calm down; to control himself and his emotions. Panicking would not help.

_He's alright… He's alright…_

He reached out and, touching Quatre's neck, he felt for the pulse that had to be there. Holding his breath he waited until his shaking hands finally felt what he knew to be there, faint and weak, but there nonetheless.

He didn't have time to let his relief sink in as he desperately tried to think of an idea to get the pilot out without hurting him further.

Blood still flowed freely from the blonde's numerous injuries; he had already lost a lot.

Duo ripped his shirt (since he had nothing else) as he got ready to staunch the flow of blood. He took care of the wounds that could be treated, trying to make it so his lover didn't lose as much blood.

He had been too panicked to think of grabbing his own health kit from Deathscythe, and he couldn't take the precious time to look for Quatre's at the moment.

Tears threatened to overwhelm him at the situation, as he bound the wounds tightly, praying the blood would stop.

He felt like this was his fault. He could have protected Quatre better. He could have kept a closer eye on him, done something to prevent this. But he hadn't, and his lover was far too close to death because of it.

Duo carefully picked Quatre up and pulled him against his chest. Even though he knew he should hurry he feared harming the blonde even more and he couldn't afford that.

"Damn!" he swore under his breath after lying Quatre down once out of the gundam. He needed supplies. Now that he could get a proper look at his friend, he liked what he saw even less, to say the least. He cursed his mindlessness. Why hadn't he brought anything! He knew his lover had been severely injured…

Sighing heavily he ripped his shirt again, all the while continuing to reprimand himself. All he could do at the moment was bind the injuries and hope that it would be enough for the time-being.

The braided pilot checked the blonde's pulse again; making sure it was still there.

After a while, when he was sure Quatre was as stable as he was going to get, he quickly stood up and rushed back into Sandrock, hoping beyond all hope that he would be able to find the health kit, and soon. He figured it would be better to search for Quatre's than to go back to Deathscythe for his. He had no idea just how far he had gone.

He desperately searched the destroyed cockpit, absentmindedly avoiding the dangers. Quickly, he tried to contact one of the other pilots, to inform them of their whereabouts, or at least the general area. However, that obviously failed. He hoped they would be able to find them, and soon!

"_Every man for himself."_ Heero's words, which were quickly agreed upon by Wufei, ran through his mind.

_No, they will come for us. They won't leave us,_ he thought sure of his words. Even if they acted cold towards the other pilots they wouldn't abandon their comrades, even friends, though they'd never admit it aloud.

He continued his search, resisting the urge to check on Quatre again. There would be no point if he still had nothing to treat his injuries with. He had to make sure none of the wounds would become infected. He didn't think the blonde could fight off a fever as well.

It was getting late as well, the sun's low rays causing the sky to change from its light blue, to a bright orange that glowed through the trees' leaves. To top everything else off, the nights were becoming colder and colder so he would need a blanket. He also needed water to get rid of the blood and to drink, of course.

The braided pilot was finally able to find what he needed after what had felt like an eternity. He quickly grabbed everything and jumped out of Sandrock, throwing himself and the supplies onto the ground next to his lover.

Looking at Quatre his breathing was now extremely labored and sounded painful, but... he was still breathing!

Duo began to treating the main injuries once his initial scare had worn off and he was able to think straight.

He spent nearly two hours thoroughly cleaning and bandaging Quatre's injuries, making sure he didn't miss any.

He plopped down onto his back, letting out a breath of utter relief, emotional and physical exhaustion taking hold. He couldn't rest, not yet, he had to take care of Quatre. His lover came before everything else.

The thoughts about one of the other pilots rescuing them had been pushed away. He could not rely on them. Who knew how long it would take for any of them to show.

The braided pilot forced himself up and, after checking on Quatre, he got some firewood. He didn't go far, for he didn't want to leave the injured pilot and there was no need since they were surrounded by the tree's fallen branches.

After lighting the fire, he put Quatre close to it, but not too close for the sparks to catch on the blanket that he had found in the health kit. He was concerned over the fact that their enemy might be able to find them from the smoke, but the blanket would not provide enough heat for Quatre's failing body.

Duo feared sitting too close to his lover since he didn't want to re-open or cause further harm if he moved without thinking and ended up bumping him.

The braided pilot settled down close to the fire and his lover, shivering slightly at the breeze that escaped through the trees. He had no blanket for himself, but wasn't complaining.

Quatre was alive.

The thought kept clinging to the front of his mind, letting itself sink in.

He would stay up and watch over the blonde, watching for any signs of his health changing, or of his consciousness returning. He really hoped that he would wake soon, for it would dissipate his still-lingering fear for his lover a little bit more.

Right now, he was down-right terrified of losing the loving blonde.

What if he didn't make it?

The brunette shook his head in disbelief. How could he think such a thing?

Quatre would make it. He would.

Even with these thoughts, he couldn't shake off his doubt when he looked at his pale lover.

"Please don't take him from me," he whispered the plea, a desperate note clearly heard in his choked up voice as tears made their way down his face.

* * *

Is our poor Quatre going to make it out of this alive? I have killed characters off before so I wonder… ..:grins evilly:..

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Kinda iffy about it myself. Let me know what you think, though, 'kay? And don't be harsh if you don't like it please, and thank you. n.n If If made a mistake kindly let me know, and I'll gladly fix it. I'll try my best not to mess up this fic by the end… XD

It's up to you guys whether or not I post the next chapter, so let me know if ya want it, alright? n.n

Ja ne


	2. No Assurance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GW or any of the characters.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Quatre/Duo. Once again: Don't like? Don't read.

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Sorry this took so long to get out. Haven't had much inspiration to continue, despite having this fic almost completely written. Just can't get any farther. Not getting much feedback. Now, I know most – if not all – of you like 1x2, 3x4 better than this, and, to those of you who have reviewed: thank you. I appreciate it. n.n I just hope you'll continue to do so. Thanks to you readers as well. n.n

Now that that's all said and done let's get on with this, shall we? n.n Hope you enjoy.

* * *

****

****

**In the Hands of Another**

**Chapter Two: No Assurance**

It was now dawn, the sun's golden rays streaming through the forest's leaves; onto the destroyed Sandrock, reflecting the light onto the ground surrounding the two pilots.

Duo had stayed up all night watching over Quatre, watching for any signs of discomfort or improvement. He had nearly fallen asleep too many times to count and had finally forced his weary body to get up.

He walked in circles around the small camp, never taking his eyes off his lover. He had checked and rechecked the blonde's injuries – and pulse – over and over again, trying to ease his mind and heart.

Still, he paced their camp, waiting for the severely injured pilot to regain consciousness. He knew he should be trying to contact the other pilots. He should have been looking for a way back to Deathscythe. However, he could not leave his lover in his current condition and he couldn't really move him. He could not allow him to die. He would not die, it was impossible. Quatre was his life, his soul, everything; he would not be able to survive without him.

The braided pilot was getting increasingly tired as the hours slowly crept by, taking their sweet time. He knew that pacing wouldn't keep him awake much longer, if anything it was wearing him down now.

Finally, he stopped and heavily sat down next to Quatre, hoping beyond all hope that he would soon wake. He was sure, that if his lover woke up, he would be wide awake.

Duo felt his head loll to his chest as sleep threatened to pull him under. Snapping his head up, he refused the blissful invitation.

He let his fingers rest on Quatre's pulse under the blanket so he could be sure of the continuous beat. Though the pulse was weak, it was reassuring.

It was an hour later that Duo was startled into full awareness by a movement from Quatre. He knew he hadn't imagined it, for when he opened his eyes all the way he saw that the blonde's breathing had changed, it was no longer so shallow, but heavy instead as wheezing gasps escaped the chapped lips. The pulse had also quickened under his fingers.

The brunette could barely contain his excitement as he leaned over Quatre, getting a better look at him.

"How do you feel, Quatre?" he asked when the blonde gave no signs of acknowledgement. It was a foolish question really, but he needed to know if the blonde was coherent or not. He didn't know how much damage the head injury had caused.

Quatre merely closed his eyes tightly, groaning in pain, trying to shift his body.

Duo gently placed his hand on Quatre's chest to stop his movements, which were only causing him more pain.

"Quatre, open your eyes for me, love," he said soothingly, trying to sound calm, though his heart was hammering against his ribs.

Quatre reluctantly opened his eyes half-way against the pounding in his head. Even with the agony lacing through his torn body, he couldn't deny Duo's desperate pleas. He wished to reassure him; to give _some_ type of assurance.

Every muscle was on fire, even opening his eyes had hurt, the brightness of the sun not helping in the least. He couldn't remember ever feeling so completely miserable.

He vaguely recalled what had happened before he had blacked out. All he really knew was that they were on a mission; he and Duo had been caught in a battle…

Thinking did nothing to help his throbbing head. All he wanted to do was fall back into the blissful sleep he had been in, the sleep where pain could not follow but… neither could Duo, or the real Duo in any case. The real one was the one who needed him; the real one was the one who now had silent tears marring his handsome features and smooth skin.

Quatre wanted to raise his hand to Duo's face, to wipe away the saddened trails, but that required far more strength than he currently had.

His eyes were extremely heavy and closing on their own. He had to keep forcing them open and even then it was only on his lover's desperate requests.

The braided pilot was frightened by Quatre's behavior and lack of responses. What could he do, though? He shouldn't be moving the blonde, for he was sure he had at least one cracked rib. He couldn't very well just leave him either. That was definitely out of the question. He didn't know how far away Deathscythe was now; he had been too blinded by his panic to really pay attention to his surroundings.

He supposed he would just have to hold out until the other pilots showed up. They had to eventually, for they would have to retrieve Sandrock and Deathscythe if nothing else. They couldn't allow the enemies to get their hands on the gundams.

Which made him wonder if the ones who had been chasing him before were after him or if they had found his gundam. He doubted that they had found his gundam, since he hadn't seen or heard anything besides the usual sounds of the forest.

Duo noticed, fearfully, that Quatre had stopped responding to his pleas/commands to keep his eyes open.

"Quatre? Quatre!" he yelled in panic, trying to wake the injured pilot.

Upon receiving no type of acknowledgement, he quickly reached for Quatre's neck, to find a pulse.

He held his fingers steady, even after he had found the heart-beat and could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He let the continuous pulse feed relief – and breath – into his body; let it reassure him that his lover was still alive.

How much more of this could he endure? How many more times would his _heart_ be able to handle the panic that ripped through it?

_Please, come soon!_ the brunette begged silently to the other pilots, eyes staring at the blonde.

Duo sighed heavily, flopping back down beside his lover. Now he had to wait again. However, he was in higher spirits, if only a little. Quatre regaining consciousness had helped a little. It hadn't helped that he had said nothing or stayed conscious for such a short amount of time, but it was something at least.

He sat back up, needing to keep a watchful eye on his ailing lover.

Throughout the entire day Duo constantly checked and rechecked Quatre's state of health (made sure he was still breathing, rewrapped his injuries, etc.). Whenever he thought he could spare the moment, the braided pilot would try the communication system in Sandrock again, seeing if he could talk to the other pilots.

Thus far he had been unable to even get past the static that still sounded in the damaged gundam. The sparks had died down a lot so it was easier to get around but that was about all that had changed in the gundam.

Quatre had awoken a few times too, but never for long; each time seemed shorter and shorter to the brunette. In fact, the blonde hadn't even seemed aware at all and Duo feared that one or more of his lover's injuries would become infected, which was an all too real threat.

The braided pilot was weary and exhausted beyond belief. His body wishing for sleep that he could not receive; his eyes kept closing against his will. He wanted to watch over Quatre; make sure he was going to be alright. He wouldn't sleep until Sandrock's pilot was in a stable condition and with the other pilots as well, someone who would be able to keep an eye on him in his stead. Even then Duo didn't know if he would be able to bring himself to leave his lover's side.

He snapped his eyes open again when he realize they had forced themselves shut for the umpteenth time.

He started when he felt the blonde pilot beside him move (he had placed his hand on his chest again to feel for changes) and he immediately turned his full attention to him, sitting up straight and facing him, his hand clutching Quatre's in anticipation, eyes glued to his face, watching for signs of him waking.

A couple minutes later (which felt like an eternity for the anxious pilot), Quatre finally opened his eyes, revealing his sapphire orbs, filled with agony.

He slowly shifted his gaze onto Duo after realizing he was now awake. Pain still held fast and threatened to pull him back under, but he was more aware than before.

"How are you feeling, love?" the braided pilot asked quickly, wanting to know how coherent he was – _if_ he was.

Quatre didn't say anything after the question had processed, for his throat was extremely dry and caused even more pain. Instead, he just smiled, glad to see his lover.

Duo was relieved to see Quatre smiling but he could still see the pain clearly in the blue eyes and with how tense his body was. He knew that the blonde wanted water and he quickly looked around for it. Picking up the container, he helped his lover drink it, very carefully so as not to choke on it.

He felt guilty for Quatre's current condition. He could have prevented it. He should have kept a closer eye on him.

There hadn't been much water left in the container and he knew how much Quatre needed the water.

However, he pulled it back when he thought that the blonde had had enough to drink. He didn't tell Quatre anything about this being all the water they had. He did not wish to get him worried over nothing. He hoped it was nothing at least…

Soon he would have to go back to Deathscythe, to try and find the damaged gundam. He would have to risk carrying his lover if the other pilots didn't show up within a day or two since that was the longest he could stretch the water. Luckily, the health kit came with food and water, but the water was still a problem since he needed it to treat Quatre's injuries as well as to drink for the both of them.

"Do you remember what happened?" Duo questioned to check for brain damage, he didn't know how hard the blonde pilot had hit his head.

It took a moment for Quatre to respond, and when he did it was a breathless and strained, "Mission." Short and to the point.

While Duo didn't like the sound of the blonde's voice, for it did not bode well for his health, he was grateful that he remembered what had happened, or at least the main part.

"Is your vision blurred?" he asked in concern. He was glad he had the opportunity to ask these questions now.

A whispered "a little" was his answer.

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Slightly." Again, whispered.

"What about dizzy?"

A short nod.

He was starting to fall back asleep, this was becoming too much for the severely injured pilot and that greatly worried Duo. He wouldn't question anymore if not for the necessity. He needed to know more so he could take care of him.

"Where does it hurt most, Quatre?" Wherever it hurt most, it was more than likely the most serious injury.

Quatre struggled to think past the intense pain that consumed him. There was no _one_ place that hurt, though. Everywhere hurt.

He closed his eyes the rest of the way. He only wanted to sleep. There was no pain there.

Duo's panic rose again when Quatre didn't answer. He knew the blonde needed sleep, but he thought he should be able to stay awake longer than this. He didn't like how weak Quatre was. It was also far too obvious with how much pain he was in by how tightly his eyes were shut. It tore his heart to see the agony his lover was in and to know that he could do nothing to help.

Duo tried to keep Quatre awake, tried as hard as he could, but it was to no avail. The blonde was just too exhausted and in too much pain.

He had to do something to help Quatre. But what could he do?

He had no idea and he was becoming more frustrated every minute. He needed to do something for him!

He couldn't just leave him, though, that definitely wasn't going to happen. Even if he did go back to Deathscythe, what then? His gundam was also in bad shape; however, the communication system should still be up…

If he hadn't been so panicked at seeing Sandrock get hit and go down he would have been able to think of checking before going after the blonde pilot. He also could have contacted the others.

He didn't know how much longer he could wait for the other pilots to show up. Quatre needed better treatment than what he had to offer him. He didn't know how much longer _Quatre_ could wait.

What could he do?

* * *

So, what'd you think? I'm iffy 'bout this myself, but I was tired of messing with it. XD I hope some of you are satisfied with it at least.

I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me some feedback, too. Updates would definitely be a lot faster. n.n;;; Don't mind me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. n.n

Ja ne


	3. Circles

**Disclaimer**: I think it's extremely obvious that I don't own anything to do with GW.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Quatre/Duo. I really think there should be more fics between these two. ..:nods:..

Sorry 'bout any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

So, here you all go. Only seven days. XD Whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. n.n

* * *

****

****

**In the Hands of Another**

**Chapter Three: Circles**

Duo was once again pacing the small camp anxiously.

_What should I do? What _can_ I do? _he thought at a loss. _I can't leave him…_

The brunette stopped in his tracks, turning to the unconscious pilot on the ground.

Quatre hadn't improved much, even with the passing of another day. His pulse was quick as his heart struggled to push blood through his veins, his breathing was labored, face lined with pain; as white as the clouds above the trees.

The trees served as a savior and a hindrance, for the enemies couldn't see past them, but neither could the other gundam pilots. If it weren't for the fact that Quatre had been unconscious and therefore unable to land, then they would probably see Sandrock. However, since he hadn't been able to land at all, the gundam was lying down and was completely hidden from the sides. From above all you could see was the damage done by the rough descent the gundam had made.

Morning had dawned and Duo was beyond exhausted but still refused sleep, forcing himself to stay awake, if not that alert. The whole night he had his fingers resting on his lover's pulse, making sure it didn't leave.

Even with the pulse continuously beating, the blonde had awoken only once more and no more coherent or pain-free than before. In fact, he seemed to be worsening.

Duo had no idea what to do; he couldn't just leave the severely injured – and dying – pilot on his own. The only other option was to carry the blonde to Deathsycthe, but with the cracked rib he did not think it wise to move him far.

Did he really have a choice, though…?

These thoughts would not leave his mind and kept circling, making it hard to think of anything else.

He resumed his pacing, unable to make a decision.

Why weren't the others there yet? They were going to come, right?

They had to be on their way. They had to be.

Should he continue to wait for them?

He had never been so confused or so desperate in his life.

His decision would affect someone that he could not lose, someone who meant everything to him.

Never before had he felt so lost.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden movement he saw out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly dove to his lover's side, protecting him.

A gun fired at the same time; the bullet piercing the brunette's skin, catching his arm. At least he had protected Quatre.

He had been expecting this: they had been found.

Duo cursed violently at himself for not being vigilant and mindful of their surroundings. He knew that the enemy could show up at any given moment; yet he had been caught off-guard.

Quatre could have died – _would _have if he hadn't reacted so quickly.

What made matters worse was that the blonde pilot was now conscious and in extreme pain. In his desperate move to save his lover Duo had accidentally jarred his body, undoubtedly causing the pain to flare up.

He regretted that he couldn't relieve Quatre's pain, but he needed to focus on saving his life from the enemy.

Duo turned his full attention on the black-haired man before him, hoping that there was only this one enemy.

He quickly reached for the knife he kept near him for such a situation and threw it at the man. He didn't know why he hadn't kept his gun close to him. But to say he had been thinking straight would be a blatant lie.

It struck the enemy in the arm, knocking the gun from his grasp.

Before the black-haired man had time to react, Duo charged.

The braided pilot tackled him, ignoring the pain it sent through his arm. He pulled the knife from the man's arm and slit his throat.

He hated killing, but had no choice.

This was war and he could not afford to let him live. Not only could he go back for reinforcements, but he could kill either Duo or Quatre, even both. The blonde was in no condition to be moving, let alone fighting.

Duo quickly bound his wounded arm and then dragged the body far away from where they were camping at, just in case more enemies should come.

The brunette ran back to his lover. He knew he had been in pain when all this had started and he feared what state he might be in now, for a good twenty minutes must have passed.

Duo first picked up the gun left by the dead man and then joined Quatre on the ground.

His heart missed a beat at the sight.

It was all too obvious that the blonde had suffered while he had been taking care of the enemy. Well, that couldn't be helped, though he did feel horrible.

"Who…?" Quatre gasped out, unable to say anything more through the pain that gripped his body tightly.

"Shh, he's gone, love," the braided pilot tried to reassure the blonde. "Relax, Quatre. Slow your breathing."

The injured pilot was breathing much too fast as he tried to cope with the pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to obey Duo's pleas.

The heavy breathing was only causing a lot more pain because of his cracked rib.

It took a while, but Quatre finally got the upper-hand on his breathing.

"Gomen, koibito," Duo said quietly, feeling guilty for not giving the blonde more painkillers sooner.

"Iie," the injured pilot barely managed to the push air out of his mouth. He didn't want his lover feel as though this was his fault.

Duo was deeply concerned with how weak Quatre was, but he was glad that he was aware.

The blonde had to wonder how long they had been there and how much longer they would be. However, he couldn't summon the strength to ask.

He wearily closed his eyes again, as he tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, but it only sent a sharp stab of pain throughout his body.

"Don't move," Duo commanded softly, brushing a stray of blonde hair out of the tightly clenched eyes.

Quatre didn't seem to hear him, though, as he tried to move again. No matter his position he just couldn't ease the pain.

"Quatre, stay still," the brunette said sternly, pushing gently on the blonde's shoulders, mindful of his injuries.

Quatre heard nothing of what was being said to him, but vaguely felt hands hold him down.

He knew he needed to calm down; he could feel the strain he was putting on his injuries.

Quatre forced himself to lie still as he continued to keep his blue eyes hidden. He weakly attempted to clench his hands into fists to deal with the pain; however, he was too drained; exhausted beyond belief, even for such a simple movement.

"Quatre," Duo said in the hopes of getting the blonde's attention, "daijoubu?" /alright/

Quatre's eyes only flickered, showing that he had heard, but was too close to unconsciousness.

Duo was unable to convince his lover to open his eyes and stay awake and the blonde dropped back into the painless oblivion he had been visiting too often for his liking.

"Dammit," he swore, slamming his fist onto the ground. He didn't know what to do! There was nothing he _could_ do. Nothing until the other pilots found them. He also knew there was no possible way he would be able to stay up a third night, though he would try his hardest regardless.

Duo shot up from his defeated position. He had to try again; perhaps it would work now.

Knowing it would be a while before Quatre awoke, he ran in to Sandrock. Trying the communication system agains – despite the static – he swore viciously when no one responded.

He sighed heavily as he sat down next to his lover again. Drawing his knees to his chest, he rested his arms on them and buried his head in the crook of his arms.

He didn't know what else he could do. With the arrival of the enemy he knew that they were still in search of them. And with how much pain Quatre was in from simply shifting his body in the slightest, he now knew he could not be moved until absolutely necessary.

He hoped the other three pilots would be prepared when they arrived. Most of all, he hoped that they would show up soon.

Exhaustion, panic, fear and too many other emotions gripped his already weary mind, pulling him farther into his depression.

Duo spent the rest of the evening much like the other days. He either paced the camp to force himself to stay away or treated and checked Quatre's injuries.

The next time Quatre made any sound or movement was when it was pitch black, where neither would have been able to see if not for the fire that still burned.

The blonde had groaned in pain and shifted. It was too hot. _How close is the fire?_ he wondered.

Duo was by his lover's side in an instant, holding him down just in case he decided to move again.

The braided pilot frowned deeply when he noticed the pale face looked flushed.

He placed a hand under the blonde strands and was dismayed to find that the skin burned with fever.

He had been terrified that this would happen. Now that it had, he felt horror squeeze his heart and steal his breath. Quatre couldn't handle this on top of his critical injuries, not without proper treatment; not the limited supplies he had.

Despair ate at the little hope he had left.

"Quatre, open your eyes for me," Duo tried, needing to see how aware the blonde was – if at all. His voice was heavy with exhaustion and the stress he was under was clearly heard, though his love for the one before him was absolute and over-road his own health.

Quatre was unable to obey his lover's plea as he fought with the agony that constantly consumed him and now this new feeling of lightheadedness that made it even harder to concentrate.

Duo's heart threatened to beat right out of his chest at the complete panic he felt.

His lover was deteriorating right before his eyes. He was helpless to stop it.

This time he could do nothing to stop the tears as they trickled down onto Quatre.

Duo forced himself to regain control of his emotions, for he knew he could not afford to falter even once more. Quatre's life was hanging in the balance; he dare not tip the scale against him.

He had placed a spare cloth (that he had found in the health kit) over the blonde's forehead after wetting it.

He knew he shouldn't be using what little precious water they had, but he needed to lower Quatre's fever and he had no other mean to do so.

He feared Quatre wouldn't make it through the night. With the fever, the blood loss, being stranded where they were, with few supplies…

Duo choked back a sob. He couldn't fall apart again.

…………

Later that night there was a rustle of leaves from the same direction the last enemy had come from.

Duo quickly shot up from his exhausted stupor. Grabbing the gun he had acquired earlier, he crouched low over Quatre's ailing body.

His shaky hands aimed in the direction he had heard the noise and his weary eyes tried to see the cause.

Then the ones who had caused it stepped into his field of vision. There were three of them. With three night's worth of exhaustion, Duo was unable to focus clearly on the forms. He figured the three to be more enemies from before. Therefore, he aimed and would have shot at them if not for a pained groan from Quatre, serving as a great distraction.

The braided pilot turned back to the enemies, but before his mind could even register what had happened, the gun had been ripped from his trembling grasp.

"What do you think you're doing, Maxwell?" an angry voice shouted at him.

Confused, he looked at the one who now had his gun.

A wide grin graced his weary features at the sight: Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were there! He knew they couldn't abandon them!

However, his smile was fast to fade as he remembered the fallen pilot beside him. Not that he had truly forgotten.

"Quatre…" he started, but when he turned to look at the blonde, he found Heero already kneeling next to him.

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath of relief.

"He won't make it much longer," Heero stated, not looking up, after briefly checking Quatre.

This pulled Duo back out of his relieved state as his eyes flew open.

Were they too late? Was there no hope for him?

"No!" he suddenly shouted, jumping up and actually startling the others. "He can't die! He'll live! He will." The words were barely above a whisper at the end when Duo broke off.

Without warning, the braided pilot started to fall forward, as consciousness left him, three sleepless nights finally catching up to him.

* * *

So, what do you all think? Hm? Let me know please. And I'm sorry if this sounds repetitive. I try to make this good. I really do. But… ..:shrugs:.. If you don't like it, you don't like it. Nothin' I can do.

Yeah, so… whatever. I don't know what to say. Last chapter is the last. Shocker, huh? This fic is really short, I'm surprised, though not really. I'm actually pretty glad it's short.

Mmhmmm, so let me know what ya think, alright? I'd really appreciate it. n.n

Ja ne


	4. Awakening

**Disclaimer**: We all know that I do not own GW or anything to do with it…

**Warnings**: Yes, this has shounen-ai. Yes, it's between Quatre and Duo. Love it, huh? n.n;; If you do not like shounen-ai (though I really do not know why you would have read this far… but it has happened) then leave now. Please and thank you. n.n

Sorry about any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

I really hope you all will enjoy this chapter. It's the last one so don't forget to let me know what you think, 'kay? That would be much appreciated. n.n

Um, yeah. Have fun. n.n;;

* * *

****

****

**In the Hands of Another**

**Chapter Three: Awakening**

He slowly awoke, his eyes trying to resist his commands to open.

Finally getting them to obey, he groggily shifted his eyes around the bare room, dully lit by a single light to his left.

He closed his blue eyes, still feeling tired.

"He's finally awake." He faintly heard someone say.

When the voice registered, he snapped his eyes open, the sound having triggered his memory.

"Quatre!" he shouted, trying to sit up, but he was held down by the one who had spoken: Heero.

"Quiet down, you'll wake him," Sally said sternly. The others had contacted her and explained Quatre's condition after they had gotten the unconscious pilots in their gundams. Naturally, she had met up with them and had treated the blonde pilot. Upon seeing him in person, she had been surprised he hadn't died already – as bad of a thought as that was.

"Sally?" Duo whispered in confusion, opening his eyes again to see if it really was her and not some trick his exhausted mind was playing on him.

She nodded in affirmation. "You've been asleep for a couple days," she explained simply.

Duo's eyes widened in realization and shock. "Quatre… Is he alright?" he asked, the thought foremost in his mind. He had to know if his lover was alive!

"He's still recovering… Over there," Sally told the worried brunette, pointing to the other end of the room. He didn't recognize where they were so he figured Sally must have led the others there.

Needing the reassurance, he sat up; this time meeting no resistance. What he saw didn't do much to calm his mind.

He didn't care if the others wished him to lie down longer, he needed to check for himself if Quatre was really breathing; from his current position he couldn't tell and it shot panic and fear racing through him.

Duo quickly stood up and rushed to his lover's side, despite the unsteadiness he felt from sleeping for so long.

He collapsed next to Quatre's bed and placed his hand onto the pale one cautiously, also checking for a pulse. The blonde just looked too fragile!

He blinked back tears at the sight.

Now he could see the slight rise and fall as his lover breathed, though it still seemed too shallow to him; not normal at all. His skin was still too pale as well. What had him the most worried was that he could not see the cheerful blue depths that he often found himself lost in.

However, placing a gentle hand underneath the blonde bangs, he was relieved to see that his fever had decreased drastically. It was still present – barely so – and no longer seemed life-threatening, especially since he was receiving proper treatment.

Duo sighed deeply. He whispered an, "I'm sorry," and kissed his lover affectionately on the forehead, forgetting he had an audience.

Duo turned his attention back to the other pilots, his usual bright eyes now dull and wearied. His long brown hair was loose from its usual braid and frazzled, needing to be washed. These were the least of his concerns, though.

"Has he woken up yet?" he inquired softly, almost fearing the answer.

"Yesterday he did, while still feverish," Trowa answered, unexpectedly.

"He called out for you," Sally said sadly, unintentionally making Duo feel even more guilty.

Quatre had needed him and he hadn't been there. He had been sleeping instead. _Sleeping!_

Sally recognized the look on Duo's face and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "He'll be well soon, don't worry," she added confidently.

Duo just refocused his gaze back to the injured pilot.

Everyone continued to watch the braided pilot and Quatre as they waited for a change in the blonde's health.

Hours later Quatre suddenly shifted his head to the side and groaned.

The others all thought he was waking until he didn't respond and kept tossing.

Duo tried to hold him still, but could only use one arm properly (his other now being in a sling) so Trowa – who was the closest – helped him while they tried to get him to wake.

"Quatre! Wake up!" they continued to shout, hoping the blonde would obey soon. The struggling was not going to help his condition in the least; he was bound to reopen one of his injuries and cause further damage to his cracked rib at this rate.

Minutes of pleading and coaxing passed until Duo was finally able to get the blonde to wake from his nightmare with a startled gasp that also contained pain.

All of them were concerned for Quatre's condition, even if they didn't openly display it.

In his dazed state of mind, Quatre had immediately tried to get up from the bed, but caring hands held him down, not wanting him to hurt himself even more.

The blonde pilot let out another pained gasp and fell back, letting the hands stop him as he became limp, eyes tightly shut.

"Quatre…" Duo said the name lovingly – relieved to see Sandrock's pilot conscious, but still, he was afraid because of how much pain he was in.

At the sound of the braided pilot's voice, Quatre slowly opened his eyes, unsure if he had really heard him or not. He wanted his lover close to him, wanted the reassurance that could prove Duo was indeed alright. He had yet to see him and was extremely concerned for the energetic pilot, even in his muddled state.

"Duo…?" he questioned softly, unable to raise his voice above a whisper.

Deathscythe's pilot lightly held the blonde's hand, mindful of his injuries and, in a choked-up voice, said, "I'm right here, Quatre."

Duo's heart clenched when Quatre's eyes closed as he was forced to endure another bout of pain and dizziness. His earlier movements from the nightmare and trying to get out of bed had made it worse. In order to fully recover, the blonde first needed to get rid of the fever that still lingered, Duo realized.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized contritely, tears beginning to well-up at seeing his friend like this. "I should have stopped them sooner." He was, of course, referring to the ones who had done this to him on their mission. The fact that neither of them had completed their given mission hadn't even crossed his mind, since he was so focused on the blonde.

"No…" Quatre was unable to finish as he licked his dry lips and closed his eyes, fatigue daring to drag him under again.

He managed to open them before it succeeded when he realized the panic it would cause Duo.

"It isn't your fault. I'm sure you did… all that you could," he somehow finished, trying to sound stronger so he wouldn't worry his lover as much – or he tried to at least. However, there was still a strain clearly heard in the quivering voice as he fought with unconsciousness.

The tears that had been threatening to slip down Duo's face finally did at these words. He wished for nothing more than to pull Quatre into a tight hug, but it was obviously impossible in the blonde's current condition.

Instead, he lightly squeezed the hand still in his grasp and smiled warmly at his lover.

He felt slight panic rise up once more when Quatre closed his eyes moments later. He realized that the blonde had become too tired to stay awake and had fallen back asleep, unable to help himself.

Duo hovered above his lover's sleeping form for a few minutes and then he flopped back into the chair beside the bed, exhausted.

Even with Quatre so out-of-it, the brunette knew he was recovering, slowly but surely. He just hated seeing him in so much pain and not his usual cheerful self.

Quatre was alive, though and, for that, he was extremely grateful.

The others had stayed silent during the lover's conversation, not wanting to interrupt, however, now that it was over, Sally suggested, "Why don't you get some rest?"

Duo started at the sudden voice, though it was spoken quietly and caringly. He had forgotten the others had been there. He hastily wiped the traces of tears from his cheeks as if they hadn't noticed them when they had first begun to fall. He had just been so relieved.

Sally stood next to Duo and tried to convince the braided pilot to get more sleep. Even if he had slept for a couple of days already, he had still exhausted himself beyond what he should have, emotionally as well. Also, he had only just begun to catch up with the two night's of sleeplessness.

Truth be told, he was actually tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to miss it when Quatre next awoke. He wanted to be there for his lover, be able to reassure him, the both of them. It was still hard to believe that the others had found them in time to save the severely injured pilot. He didn't know what the outcome would have been if they had showed up any later – he didn't even want to think about it.

He had already slept through the calls Quatre had made for him, the calls that told everyone he needed Duo by his side. He had actually _slept_ through his lover's pleas. He could not even begin to understand that. Usually he was attuned to the innocent voice, able to be there whenever he was needed.

He had failed Quatre.

He had failed his lover and friend.

He had failed to protect him, failed to treat his injuries properly, failed to be there for him, failed to keep the fever away.

_Failed_ him in so many ways, far too many.

Another tear slipped down his already tear-stained face, despite his earlier attempts at hiding the weak liquid drops.

Duo leaned forward, ignoring Sally's hand, which had been placed on his shoulder again, and kneeled next to Quatre.

Taking a hold of the pale, uninjured hand, he started repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The other five all watched in shock at the open display of utter depression and the tears that continued to make their way down the brunette's cheeks as they fell on to the hand that he held like a treasure.

* * *

Almost two weeks later and Quatre was well on his way to recovery. Duo had been forced to get more rest, even with his unwillingness – Heero could be very persuasive. Even if Duo had glared as he fought with the Perfect Soldier, he really was grateful for the not-so-obvious way he showed how much he cared.

The braided pilot had also refused to leave the room in which Quatre recovered in, except for short amounts of time. That was no problem though since he was still able to sleep in the bed that he had first awoken in. He had been right in assuming Sally had brought them to one of her clinics. They had been extremely lucky that their mission had been on a colony which contained one of them.

Duo and Quatre found out that Heero, Trowa and Wufei had completed their mission quickly after getting Quatre in a stable condition. They had been fortunate that they had been able to finish it since the two lovers had obviously failed and had attracted so much attention. They would also have to retrieve their gundams once they were well enough. Until then, the other three often checked on them to make sure no one found out they were there.

As much as Quatre and Duo appreciated them for completing the mission for them, Duo was mainly just ecstatic about the blonde still being alive. He couldn't believe how close he had come to entering Death's door.

Currently, the Sandrock pilot was sitting up, leaning against the wall behind him. Duo and the others were all in the room watching him with an inspecting gaze as they gauged his health.

"So…?" the blonde urged excitedly, for, even though they had yet to answer his question, they were thinking about it; at least it hadn't been a definite no.

"Fine, but I am going with," Sally finally relented. Not liking the idea but knowing the exercise would be good for the stiff muscles.

Quatre grinned widely. This was obviously the right decision. "Thank you," he stated, trying to contain his eagerness and not just jump off the bed. While he was still well on the mend, his cracked rib was still sore as was the rest of his body from staying in bed for so long.

By Sally saying 'fine' it had enabled him to wander around the building. It wasn't big or anything but he just needed to do _something_ to get out of the bed he so loathed, keeping him captive for the good part of almost two weeks.

It had taken him a while to convince them to let him take a short walk to stretch his legs, emphasizing on the good it would do his body.

And he had found it well worth it. The walk had been refreshing and exhausting at the same time. It had felt so relieving to get out of that accursed bed.

Duo and Sally had, of course, accompanied him, but he didn't mind. He wouldn't have enjoyed it as much if Duo hadn't been with him.

As Quatre walked back to the room he had been occupying and the other three pilots turned their gaze to him, it was then that he knew. He knew that everything would be alright by how they seemed worried over him. Everything would be fine. They would get through this together, even if they refused to admit their concern, they cared and everyone knew it. Their unspoken friendship would help them through the already bloody war.

He lifted his blue eyes up to meet those of Duo's and smiled at his lover.

Duo returned the reassuring smile without hesitation, glad of the blonde's attitude and that he was there in the first place.

Yes, everything would be alright now. He had not lost Quatre.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it disappointing? Good? …whatever? I can't think. But I really do hope you enjoyed this fic, and the ending. n.n I really don't know what to say.

Well, I will be posting more fics. I have a couple GW fics in mind, but I'm not sure when or even if they'll be posted. I already have an LotR that's going to be up pretty soon, but… yeah. If you wish for info on upcoming fics and whatnot you can go here: http / nightshadow131 .livejournal. com. Sorry 'bout the spaces and that ish, but… you know how FF . net is these days.

So… yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to let me know what you think, alright? This is the last chapter after all. n.n

Thanks for reading, and I hope to talk to you all again. n.n

Ja ne


End file.
